vikingsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rollo/@comment-108.223.206.169-20140304033910/@comment-190.66.233.40-20140512041909
Think of Ragnar as a Viking King Aurther . And since most of the history of the Vikings was verbally passed down no one really knows for sure exactly how accurate any of it is because when they started to actually write things down they had to go back many many years and start somewhere on pieces of history that was until then just passed on by mouth and they had to pick and chose what to write as fact to get them to their present time which was the later part of the 11th century I believe . There are so many different stories and sources I am not even sure they know exactly then that actually was and so many vikings connected their personal histories to Norse God legends that I makes me chuckle to hear people so matter of factly say their are a direct descendant of any of them . No one really knows . If today so many people have names that were just adpoted by our descendants that it is almost impossible to follow your name past two many centuries before Americans first came to northamerica . I have heard of questionable accuracy even with some of the Royal Bloodlines of England because so many many people would just adopt names for opportunities . But if it makes you feel better than go ahead but don't wait on me taking it too seriously . I love history and I use to always hear stuff and go research it hoping it was true but always in most cases it was either not true or to convoluted to know for sure . I still enjoy the stories though I just take the actual names with a grain of salt however I think there is a lot of truth to how these people lived and just from knowing how people behave now days I have little doubt that events like some of these are pretty close to real events . Basically the names have been changed and times have been changed to '' protect the innocent '' LOL Really changed to create a better story for television . We all know that television always changes stories and who actually did certain things for the sake of entertainment and we all know that the average man has always embellished his fish or other stories to make the story better so knowing that you really trust bloodlines and stories that have only been passed down by word of mouth only . No . But that is no reason to not watch and enjoy the show and get an very good idea of how somethings were back then. I would imagine that the real life back then was similar but 10 times more harsh and for most of the average year boring by our standards today . Most were busy with farming and collecting food and resources most of the time until that season ended do to the harsh winters and then they would go on their raids and most of those were not much of a contest . The Vikings rolled through Europe almost uncontested in most of them. They were challenged very well in Ebgland after a whlle though as I remeber reading in coillege many many years ago. There is a lot of great legends and events though back then to turn into exciting movies but in order to keep a TV audiences attention and coming back week after week that just have to spice it up and create a lot of fiction to go along with foundations of truth . Sorry this was so long but kept reading that many of you seemed to want to believe that this show is hostorically perect but it is very unaccurate but it was written in a awesome way that is exciting to watch. I LOVE IT , I HOPE IT KEEPS GOING AND GOING .